As information technologies are developed constantly and people increasingly pay attention to security issues, video surveillance technologies become more and more popular. Performing motion detection for a video to implement intelligent video surveillance is a widely applied video surveillance method currently. How to perform motion detection for a video to provide a user with a more reliable motion detection result becomes a critical issue in the video surveillance field.
In the prior art, when motion detection is performed for a video, firstly, the format of a video image is converted by an image signal processor, and then, the motion detection is performed for the video by a motion detection apparatus. Input information of the motion detection apparatus is an image pixel value processed by the image processor, and the motion detection apparatus obtains a motion detection result according to the change of the image pixel value. Specifically, the motion detection apparatus determines whether an absolute value of a difference between a current image pixel value and a background pixel value is greater than a threshold. If yes, a motion object exists in a scene; or if not, no motion object exists in a scene.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
When luminance of some regions in the scene changes but luminance of other regions does not change, an automatic adjustment function of the image signal processor causes the image pixel value to change, which further causes the motion detection apparatus to make a wrong judgment when the motion detection apparatus performs the motion detection according to the image pixel value processed by the image processor. Therefore, the motion detection result cannot correctly reflect presence of a motion object in a real scene, and the accuracy of the detection result is not high.